A filter frame for a disc filter is previously known through EP-1 872 843. The filter frame consists of a cast aluminium frame and a filter material attached thereto by gluing. The filter material may be a cloth of metal, textile, or plastic material, which is mounted on the frame and pre-tensioned by hanging weights around the cloth before it is glued to the frame. Filter frames of stainless steel or pre-tensioned glass fibre have also previously been used, and have then been constructed from prefabricated profiles, which are joined together to form a filter frame. Even though filter frames made of aluminium have reduced the number of working operations as compared to constructing frames from prefabricated profiles, the problem remains that a large amount of filter material is consumed when pre-tensioning the cloth, and additionally, the machining of the frame and gluing of the cloth have been very time consuming.